Two Peas in a Pod
by betty03
Summary: Anne prepares a dinner for her future in-laws. Will she impress Mrs. Blythe?


**Premise: **Anne prepares a dinner for her future in-laws.

The kitchen at Green Gables was busier than usual.

Marilla, who usually possessed a sense of calm, joined in Anne's anxious excitement. Not only was this the dinner at which Anne would formally be presented to Mr. and Mrs. Blythe as Gilbert's bride-to-be, but it would be the first time in 30 years that John Blythe had stepped foot in Green Gables. Marilla felt a sense of unease at receiving Mr. Blythe again as a guest, though this time under very different circumstances.

The fowls roasted a beautiful brown, the doughnuts light and airy, an array of cakes and pies adorned the feast and on the side, creamed peas and some freshly baked strawberry tarts.

Anne had made the strawberry tarts for she overheard Mrs. Lynde say some time ago that they were Mrs. Blythe's favorite. Marilla had included the creamed peas, as "unromantic" - as Anne might put it - as the dish seemed for she remembered John's fondness of her peas. She then thought it might be a bit obvious to include it as it didn't seem to belong somehow with the rest of the dinner, but in the end, decided what's done is done for there is no sense in wasting nice, creamed peas and she was sure John would not suspect she remembered his palate after all these years. She was not being romantic, she was simply thinking of her guests.

"Anne, I'm afraid this is much too extravagant for a dinner. We are not expecting the Premier. Gilbert and his folks, though respected guests, are familiar folks to us and I don't see the harm in treating them to a nice meal without making such a fuss." She said this with more severity than she intended, a casual observer may have attributed to disapproval - in reality, it was the effect of nervousness.

"Oh Marilla," Anne answered, her eyes sparkling in excitement. "To me, they are more dear than the Premier! This dinner will show I am skilled in housekeeping - tending the kitchen is one of the most important duties of a wife." She added thoughtfully. "And while I may not be perfect in it, I hope it is a satisfactory display of my capabilities. I want Mrs. Blythe to know Gilbert will be in good hands."

"He will, child. He is lucky to have _you_." was Marilla's reply. The response was more affection that she had ever intended out loud. She quickly turned and busied herself with filling the lemonade pitcher while Anne, glowing from Marilla's compliment, added an extra flower for flourish to the already heavily adorned table.

The Blythes arrived right on time. Mr. Blythe wore a fresh shirt with a collar and Mrs. Blythe had on her second best hat. Unbeknownst to Anne, the importance of the meeting was just as much on the Blythes' side as her own.

Gilbert was perhaps the most at ease. He was all eyes on Anne, never imagining his parents would not love her any less than he did.

"Marilla, Anne, thank you for having us." John Blythe introduced with an air of formality.

Marilla was rendered temporarily at loss for words. Anne's talkativeness, for once being useful, quickly stepped in. "Thank _you_, Mr. Blythe, Mrs. Blythe," Anne turned to Gilbert's mother. "for accepting our invitation…" She began to elaborate, then thought better of it, and concluded with, "Do have a seat please." She then turned to welcome Gilbert as well, in a manner no less affectionate nor more than how she would receive any guest, for she was shy about display.

Mrs. Blythe's eyes showed all merriment. She was pleased with Anne's reverence and was thankful Gilbert had not chosen a girl who may have perceived her as a threat to Gilbert's attention. Anne chose to sit by Marilla, instead of by Gilbert, and Mrs. Blythe saw how much love Marilla had for the adopted girl. 'Marilla began childrearing late in life like John and I,' she observed. 'And what a blessing our children has been to us both.'

If Mr. Blythe was at all nervous about setting foot inside Green Gables again, he did not show it. The initial formality quickly broke away to more familiar display and the five of them soon chatted at ease. Mr. Blythe, who had rented some land from Green Gables, updated Marilla on this year's crop harvest. Mrs. Blythe mentioned Margaret Strong gave birth to a second baby boy and her family was all in dither about it.

At this, Gilbert's eyes met Anne's and conveyed in quiet happiness of a day when they might add to a little family of their own. Anne blushed and cast her eyes down, not to disagree, but to relish in a joy even her imagination had not taken her.

A few moments later, they sat down to dinner and Mrs. Blythe gave a pretty compliment to the arrangement of the flowers.

"That was all Anne's doing," was Marilla's short reply, in a tone almost apologizing for what she still felt was a bit excessive and brimming on the edge of worldliness.

Mr. Blythe helped himself to a third serving of the creamed peas and remarked pointedly, "Your cooking is as excellent as ever, Marilla, for the peas anyway."

"I am glad they are favorable to your taste buds." Marilla said dryly.

"John does have a particular liking to creamed peas," Mrs. Blythe said laughing. "and I do say these are the best I have tasted myself."

In an instant of understanding, Anne looked from one woman to the other and realized Mrs. Blythe's knowledge of Mr. Blythe having once been Marilla's beau. It was plain to see that Mr. Blythe kept no secrets from his wife, that he dearly loved her. His compliment to Marilla's cooking, was if anything, a mark on putting any discomfort of a hot tempered, youthful past behind them and looking forward to a future of joining two families to one.

Mrs. Blythe was not one bit impolite to Marilla. And who would be? Anyone could see Marilla is not one to cause a stir. What had once been affection had turned to dislike from a misunderstanding, regret, and finally acceptance and a comfortable friendship. Anne wondered if she could have the reserve Marilla held if it was _she_ who never forgave Gilbert, watched him marry another, and then years later, have dinner with him and his wife. The idea was so foreign and uninviting that Anne quickly stifled the thought.

After the array of dishes was sampled (Gilbert himself having two strawberry tarts for he shared his mother's fondness for anything strawberry), and the guests were comfortably full, the two families sat leisurely sipping lemonade and conversing fluidly. The happy event that was to take place brought new hope. Both sides were eager for their small families to expand and pleased with Gilbert and Anne's respective choices.

When the Blythes prepared to leave, Marilla felt all had gone with success. Anne was rest assured that Mrs. Blythe _did_ find her housekeeping abilities quite satisfactory for as the Blythes were heading out the door, Mrs. Blythe turned to Anne and remarked with a smile, "Anne, your tarts are better than anything I could have prepared for John my first few months as a new bride. I was never such a good cook in the kitchen, you know."

Anne, surprised at the revelation, regarded Mrs. Blythe with amazement. Gilbert laughed and squeezed her hand before joining his parents. "She adores you," he whispered in a tone no one else heard. "almost as much as I do."


End file.
